Ayah
by Rhea Hestia
Summary: Tidak pernah lagi. Ayah tersenyum. Ataupun melihatku...


_Tidak pernah lagi_

_Ayah tersenyum_

_Ataupun melihatku_

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya<strong>

**AU. Melankolis!Chibitalia. 1st POV.**

**Ayah **© Rhea .H****

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati Ayah yang sedang duduk di teras rumah kami. Setiap langkah yang kulewati dipenuhi rasa berdebar-debar. Kugenggam secarik kertas dengan kedua tanganku yang gemetaran. Takut tapi juga terasa gembira. Aku ingin. Ingin. Ingin Ayah melihat hasil karyaku yang menurut guruku sangat bagus. Membuatku dipuji setiap guru yang melihat kertas yang kini kupegang dengan sepenuh hati di tanganku. Ayah hanya tinggal tiga langkah dariku. Aku berharap beliau pun memujiku sebagaimana para guru di sekolah tadi siang tapi aku juga takut dan ragu.<p>

Kenapa? Karena Ayah tak lagi tersenyum padaku.

Tubuhku ikut gemetar saat aku sudah berada di samping Ayahku yang masih duduk. Ragu dan senang itu berlomba menguasai hatiku sementara aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat Ayahku.

Bukan karena takut. Aku tak punya alasan untuk takut. Ayahku tidak pernah membentakku. Ayahku tidak pernah memarahiku. Ayahku, tidak memperhatikanku. Jantungku bagai ditusuk seribu jarum kecil mengingat prasangka itu. Batinku menyingkirkan jauh-jauh prasangka buruk itu dari pikiranku. Aku tidak mau mengakui prasangkaku yang satu itu. Aku menatap Ayah dengan jelas dari samping. Ayah tetap tidak memperhatikanku. Tak sedikitpun melirikku apalagi menoleh memandangku. Sekali ini terasa sebuah pisau tajam mengiris pelan hatiku. Aku menutup mata. Meyakinkan diriku kalau Ayah tengah serius membaca koran yang sedari tadi tak dilepasnya.

Sejenak aku ragu untuk memperlihatkan karyaku tapi ternyata keinginanku yang sangat ingin dipuji Ayah lebih besar dari keraguanku. Kukumpulkan keberanian untuk mewujudkan impian kecilku itu. Kurangkai kata-kata agar tak terlihat kekanakan bagi Ayah.

"Ayah," ucapku lemah.

Ayah memalingkan muka. Menatapku namun tetap diam. Sekejap aku merasa kakiku kehilangan tenaga untuk menopangku berdiri, tapi kebisuan Ayah menyurutkan harapan tinggi yang kugantungkan padanya. Beliau tak bertanya apapun dan tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ribuan duri kecil mengiris hatiku saat mata kami bertemu. Bukan tatapan sinis atau pandangan meremehkan. Bukan pula tatapan marah atau jengkel. Tapi tatapan yang tak memberikan kehangatan sedikitpun. Tak ada pandangan heran maupun bertanya. Hanya menatap biasa. Tak merasa tertarik sedikitpun. Tak juga tatapan yang merasa terganggu. Dan tatapan itu terasa dingin.

Aku menelan ludah. Aku tahu aku harus mengibarkan bendera putih dalam perang dingin kami. Saat itu aku langsung tahu kalau aku harus pergi detik itu juga. Apapun. Akan ada yang membuatku merasa hancur. Tapi, aku tetap pada rencanaku semula karena aku harus melakukannya walaupun tahu itu akan membuatku hancur sekalipun. Aku balas menatap mata Ayah yang dingin dengan pandangan penuh harap. Berharap Ayah balik menanyakan alasan aku memanggilnya. Berharap ia mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun untuk menanggapiku. Berharap, beliau tersenyum padaku.

Kalah.

Aku kalah Telak.

Tak sedikitpun Ayah meresponku. Namun tetap kuberanikan diri mengangkat kertas karyaku yang tadinya dibawah tanganku ke depan dadaku. Aku akan menyerahkannya pada Ayah yang tak sedikitpun menanggapiku ketika telepon genggam Ayah berbunyi. Tentu saja Ayah beralih pada telepon itu. Ia mengangkatnya dan berbicara dengan penelpon itu. Ayah beranjak dari duduknya dan mengitari teras sambil terus berbicara dengan sang penelpon dengan nada serius. Memang Ayah sedikit sulit diajak bercanda tapi bukan berarti tak bisa. Ada masa ketika Ayah tertawa, bercanda, dan tersenyum padaku.

_Wajah yang bahagia itu melihatku…  
><em>_Memperhatikanku…_

_**Bersamaku…**_

_Masa yang terlewatkan  
><em>_Tak sedikitpun terlupakan_

Ayah masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku hanya memandanginya. Tak lama, Ayah keluar membawa sebuah tas yang selalu dibawanya setiap pagi. Tas kerjanya. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, Ayah berlari melewati halaman menuju pagar. Dibukanya pagar rumah yang terbuat dari papan itu dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan. Aku masih memandangi sosok Ayah yang berlari pergi sampai menghilang di ujung belokan rumah. Ayah pergi. Entah kemana. Tanpa sedikitpun melirikku ataupun mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

_Ayah pergi._

**_Lagi._**

_Tanpa. B__erkata. A__papun_**.**

Sesaat aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Jadi, aku tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama ketika Ayah pergi. Luluh lantak sudah hatiku. Sebenarnya aku tidak pantas menangis karena Ayah seperti itu. Semua salahku. Airmataku membanjiri pipiku dalam hitungan detik. Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, mengingat salahku. Semua salahku Ayah jadi marah padaku. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar merasakan hatiku yang kini bukan lagi tergores melainkan sudah dihancurkan seketika dengan palu besi raksasa. Aku ingat. Aku masih ingat dengan jelas itu semua salahku. Aku terduduk, mengingatnya. Salahku. Semua salahku. Aku sadar dengan jelas. Dan karena sudah sewajarnya Ayah marah padaku, sebenarnya tak ada alasan aku menangis seperti ini. Tapi…airmataku tak bisa berhenti.

_Menyesal…_

_Sangat menyesal…_

Kejadiannya dua minggu yang lalu. Hal yang kulakukan sepele tapi, sangat fatal. Saat itu, aku diajak Ayah melihat lukisannya yang hampir selesai di studio lukis yang dibangun tak jauh dari rumah kami. Aku tidak di perbolehkan Ayah ke studio lukisnya di hari-hari biasa karena di sana banyak lukisan Ayah yang disiapkan untuk pameran ataupun dipesan para kolektor. Tapi, hari itu special. Ayah ingin memperlihatkan padaku lukisannya yang dipesan seorang pengusaha muda untuk istrinya. Lukisan itu belum disempurnakan warnanya yang biasanya Ayah perlu waktu lama untuk itu, tapi secara keseluruhan sudah selesai. Aku terkejut ketika melihat lukisan itu. Lukisan seorang ibu yang tengah menggendong bayi perempuan. Tatapan sang ibu begitu lembut, penuh kasih sayang menatap bayinya.

"Ayah," kataku setengah kaget setengah senang, "itu Ibu."

Ayah tersenyum mengangguk. Aku berjalan mendekati lukisan dengan antusias. Ya, aku kenal wajah sang ibu, itu Ibuku. Ibu yang tak pernah kutemui. Tak pernah kuketahui. Hanya dari Ayah aku tahu Ibuku. Ia pergi ke surga setelah melahirkanku. Itu yang kudengar. Kuluurkan tanganku seolah akan menyentuh ketika Ayah memperingatkan untuk tidak menyentuh karena catnya belum kering di kanvas. Aku berbalik," Ya, aku tahu Ayah."

Aku hanya main-main.

Itu yang kupikirkan ketika tanganku berjarak 25 cm dari lukisan. Hanya main-main. Tapi, aku tak tahu kalau akan benar-benar terjadi. Aku terpeleset cat minyak yang licin di lantai yang membuat tanganku bisa menyetuh lukisan itu. Bisa kurasakan cat minyak itu di tanganku. Belum sempat aku berpikir harus bagaimana, Ayah sudah memegang lukisan itu. Memperhatikannya lalu pergi tanpa melihatku ataupun berkata apapun. Tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berpikir, berkata-kata, ataupun meminta maaf. Hancur sudah duniaku dalam sedetik itu.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Ayah diam saja.

Bukan berarti Ayah tidak marah. Justru begitulah cara beliau marah. Diam sepenuhnya. Aku awalnya tidak sadar. Tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya beginilah cara Ayah marah karena sebelum-sebelumnya aku tak pernah melihatnya marah. Dan ternyata sangat menyakitkan ketika sadar kalau itu semua akibat salahku.

_Ayah, maafkan aku…_

**_Maafkan aku…_**

_Ayah…_

Kini matahari telah mulai kehilangan semangat untuk bersinar di sekelilingnya yang mulai menenggelamkannya. Dan, Ayah masih belum pulang. Lepas beberapa jam dari kepergian Ayah siang tadi, aku perlu waktu cukup lama untuk bisa menghentikan tangisanku. Untuk meyakinkan diriku kalau ini semua karena salahku dan aku tidak boleh menangis karena Ayah jadi seperti itu. Aku pantas menerimanya. Itu semua salahku. Aku mengutuk diriku untuk menerima perlakukan Ayah yang sangat berbeda ini tapi bukan berarti aku tak boleh tetap berharap Ayah pulang. Benar 'kan? Walaupun tak akan diperdulikan Ayah lagi, aku masih ingin bersama Ayah. Aku tetap ingin melihat Ayah. Aku tetap ingin disamping Ayah. Mungin tak bisa kembali seperti dulu, tapi aku sayang Ayah. Aku tak mau Ayah marah padaku.

_Aku akan jadi anak baik, Ayah  
><em>_Aku akan jadi anak yang kau banggakan  
><em>_Karena itu, tersenyumlah padaku Ayah  
><em>_seperti dulu…_

Udara dingin menjelang malam terasa menusuk kulitku. Jalanan depan rumahku mulai sepi. Orang-orang telah masuk rumah untuk berlindung dari udara dingin malam. Dan aku masih di depan pintu pagar rumahku, untuk menunggu Ayahku. Aku duduk diatas tanah yang dingin dengan perasaan bimbang. Akankah Ayah pulang? Mungkinkah Ayah tak akan pulang karena sangat marah? Benarkah? Tidak! Pulang! Ayah pasti pulang! Ayah akan pulang. Makanya aku menunggu di sini. Ayah pasti pulang…

Kudekap kedua lututku dan menyandarkan kepalaku diatasnya. Bagaimana kalau beliau tidak pulang? Bagaimana kalau beliau terlampau benci? Bagaimana kalau beliau tak mau memaafkan? Akankah tatapan hangat itu hilang? Akankah senyum lembut itu pergi? Akankah tangannya tak akan menyambut uluran tanganku lagi?

Ayah bukanlah orang yang banyak bicara dan bercanda tapi Ayah kadang seperti itu. Beliau sering kali menjahiliku, seperti menakut-nakutiku dengan hal-hal yang kubenci. Misalkan aku sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahku, tiba-tiba ia akan melemparkan seekor cacing atau serangga lain yang kubenci padaku. Ayah tertawa di kala aku menjerit ketakutan ataupun menangis. Lalu disaat aku kesal pada temanku dan aku bercerita padanya keburukan orang itu, Ayah hanya diam. Tanpa ekspresi. Tapi matanya bisa kurasakan kalau ia tak mau dengar kalau aku mengatakan hal buruk yang ada pada diri temanku itu. Maka aku tak pernah lagi mengulanginya.

Dan saat kami jalan-jalan bila tiba-tiba aku terpisah darinya, Ayah berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menemukanku yang saat itu pasti menangis. Juga di saat aku menunjukkan hasil lukisanku yang diajarkannya. Sehabis melakukan itu semua, Ayah pasti mengusap kepalaku. Dengan senyum menenangkannya ia berkata," Sudah ,tidak apa-apa. Putriku anak yang hebat."

Mendengar itu aku pasti menangis bahagia dan Ayah menggendongku. Ayah memelukku, membelai rambutku, menenangkanku dengan suaranya yang rendah di telingaku. Hangat. Rasanya nyaman. Tak terasa, airmataku sudah jatuh lagi di pipiku. Kenangan indah bersama Ayah memang berharga. Tapi yang jauh lebih berharga lagi tentu saja Ayah. Tatapan hangat Ayah. Senyuman Ayah. Candaan Ayah. Aku kehilangan semua itu. Dinginnya angin malam membuatku menggigil. Kutatap lagi jalanan depanku. Tak ada seorangpun. Semua orang sudah dalam rumah mereka. Bagiku percuma masuk dalam rumah. Walaupun kenyataannya hangat, tapi di sana tidak ada Ayah. Apa bedanya dengan di luar?

_Ayah, pulanglah…_

_Ayah, aku rindu…  
><em>_Pulanglah Ayah…  
><em>_Aku mau bertemu walaupun Ayah marah  
><em>_Tak apa, aku terima karena itu salahku_

_Tapi pulanglah, Ayah…_

Pandangan mataku sudah kabur oleh airmataku. Sekilas aku menangkap sosok seseorang yang berjalan. Kukedipkan mataku untuk memperjelasnya dan ternyata tak ada apa-apa. Dengan kecewa kuusap airmata dengan punggung tanganku. Terdengar suara langkah. Aku menoleh ke sampingku. Tak ada apapun namun suara langkah itu semakin mendekat. Kutajamkan penglihatanku untuk melihat bayangan seseorang yang berjalan ke arahku dalan jarak yang masih cukup jauh. Ada. Memang ada seseorang. Ada orang di jalan ini selain dirinya. Sosok bayangan itu semakin dekat dan jelas, sampai akhirnya aku tahu siapa sebenarnya bayangan itu. Ayah, itu Ayah.

Ingin sekali rasanya berlari ke arahnya. Ingin sekali rasanya menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukannya. Ingin sekali rasanya bersujud meminta maaf. Memohon agar ia tak dingin lagi seperti ini. Tapi itu cuma keinginan saja. Aku tahu Ayah masih marah. Aku hanya melihatnya mendekat seperti ini saja aku sudah senang karena Ayah pulang. Aku tetap menatap wajahnya yang masih tanpa ekspresi. Oh, Ayah, maafkanlah aku. Hanya itu yang bisa kupikirkan melihat air muka Ayah. Bagaimana agar kau memaafkan aku Ayah? Bagaimana agar kau tersenyum lagi padaku Ayah? Bagaimana?

Aku tak tahu. Telah kucoba semua yang bisa kulakukan. Aku belum mau menyerah tapi saat ini aku tak bisa menghindari kalau aku sangat kesepian dengan sikap Ayah yang begitu. Aku rindu Ayah. Kutundukkan wajahku saat Ayah semakin mendekat. Sekuat tenaga kutahan tangis. Di saat seperti ini, aku tak mau Ayah melihatku menangis. Aku tak ingin Ayah yang seperti ini melihat airmataku. Aku tak mau.

Sekejap ada suara.

Suara yang menyebutkan namaku. Suara dengan nada rendah yang kuhapal. Suara yang selalu ada di saat bagaimanapun diriku. Ayah. Suara Ayah. Kuangkat wajahku secepatnya dan melihat Ayah.

Senyum.

Ayah tersenyum. Aku melihatnya jelas di wajahnya. Pandangan yang hangat. Ayah. Itu Ayah yang biasanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya yang lebih besar dari tanganku sambil memanggil namaku lagi. Ayah. Ayah. Ayah. Jatuh lagi airmataku untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Airmata yang kujatuhkan hanya untuk Ayah. Hanya Ayah.

Kupaksa kakiku untuk menopangku berdiri dan kuajak berlari menghampiri Ayah. Kupeluk pinggangnya -hanya sebatas itulah tinggiku—dengan erat sambil terus menggumamkan," Ayah…Ayah…Ayah…"

Kurasakan tangan Ayah yang hangat menyentuh pundakku, aku memandangnya dengan pandangan takut tapi senyum Ayah yang selalu menghiburku itu menjadikanku makin rindu. Lalu seperti biasa, Ayah menggendongku sambil berjalan ke dalam rumah. Ayah memelukku erat dengan kedua tangannya, membelai rambutku dengan lembut, juga suaranya yang berat itu berbisik di telingaku. Kupeluk Ayah seerat yang aku bisa agar Ayah tahu kalau aku rindu. Sangat merindukannya. Sadarkah kau Ayah? Aku sangat merindukanmu…

**_Ayah…._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yak! Di sini Rhea~ Salam kenal! #hormat<br>Minta maaf banget kalo gak berkenan LAGI dengan fic ini. Masih ada yang salah? Gimana?  
>Berkenan meninggalkan concrit? comment lewat? atau say 'hi'? Onegaishimashu :3<em>**


End file.
